


Too Soon

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: Fallout-verse [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Assumed stillborn, Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hi! I decided to write what happened to Angemon and Yumiko nine months later. Was anyone expecting that ending? Shush Aiko, you already knew 'cause you helped with the idea of this~<br/>Challenges: Digimon Diversity General section B70: write a pre-canon fic; Pairing Diversity #7: regrets; AU Diversity (what if! AU) #49: wretched; Original Character #11: awful.</p></blockquote>





	Too Soon

“Push!” The medical Angewomon requested.

 

Screaming, Yumiko yelled back: “I can't!”

 

Angemon grabbed her hand. “You can, my lady.”

 

Yumiko allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow. Her entire lower body burned with pain; it was all for nothing. “Angemon, you heard the medics! He's not alive!” Yumiko cried, breathing heavily. Her legs were in stirrups and it was humiliating enough without having to go through this ordeal for a stillborn baby. She felt Angemon step back, shocked, after letting go of her hand.

 

The medical Angewomon was still a bit stunned, but spent most of her time under the sheet over Yumiko's legs in order to keep an eye on the birthing process. “I'll need you to push again soon, Yumiko.”

 

“Why?” Yumiko challenged. She couldn't cope with the pain of giving birth to a stillborn. It broke her heart knowing prior to the event that was the case. She was overdue and the chance of survival for their son was decreasing rapidly, if he was alive as she wanted to believe.

 

Angemon grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Yumiko glanced to her right to see her 'husband' with his helmet off, smiling with violet eyes wide. “My lady, I'd never make you do something you didn't want to.” His violet eyes shone as he looked lovingly at her and she felt warm in her stomach, despite feeling previous pain there. “We will love our son as long as he is alive and even longer, so it doesn't matter if he has left us early. Because we-” He rubbed her hand with his fingers. “- will love him forever anyway.”

 

The words were comforting, Yumiko couldn't deny that. Angemon had always been there for her in secret and known what to say when she felt depressed. She placed her fingers in his long golden blonde hair and pulled him close, kissing him on the lips. “I love you.” Then she felt incredible pain, so she pulled her head down into her chest and pushed with all her might, wanting to end this lengthy and painful labour.

 

“Keep going, Miss Mori!” The medical Angewomon encouraged, reaching in. “I can see the head. One more push, you can do it!”

 

Yumiko screamed, the agony making her ill. An axe had sliced through her body, she was sure of it. “I can't do it anymore!” A squeeze. Her hand. Breathing in, she pushed once more and felt a sudden relief. She collapsed back on the white pillow, every muscle in her body quivering from fatigue. Closing her eyes, she made herself rest.

 

“Angemon, do you want to cut the cord?” Refusing to open her eyes at the moment, she recognized the voice of the medical Angewomon. No crying or tears came from their son. Footsteps and a clink of metal. Footsteps again, this time lighter in sound. “I'll hand him to you.” Some shuffling and then Yumiko opened her eyes. The Angewomon was handing a small blue towelled bundle to Angemon. “I'll leave you two alone for a bit. Then I'll come back and sort out the paperwork.” She hurried out of the room with her head hung in sadness and shut the door behind her.

 

Angemon cradled the bundle so gently, so cautiously. He was the perfect father, who could never be a father. At least, not with her. He walked over slowly, glancing down lovingly. “He's beautiful, my lady.”

 

Yumiko slipped out of the stirrups and moved over on the bed to allow Angemon to climb in. He handed their son over and wrapped his arm around both of them. Yumiko looked down at the strawberry-blonde locks and the miniscule, perfect features. Those little fingers. “He is.” Yumiko rested her head into Angemon's body, his heartbeat soothing to her nerves.

 

“He has your face; that's lucky.” Angemon laughed.

 

Yumiko smiled, touching the still body. “I bet he has your eyes, though.” Yumiko felt a pang of guilt when she remembered they would never find out. She wondered what had gone wrong in the process?

 

“What do you want to call him?” Angemon asked, stroking the little baby's head gently.

 

Yumiko pondered on that, while a tear came to her eye. “How about Kenshin?” Her voice cracked from the attempt to sound normal, coming out emotional instead.

 

Angemon nodded in approval of the name and offered to take Kenshin away for burial. Yumiko burst into tears at the comment. Angemon supported her with a strong hug, playing with her hair. Eventually, Yumiko agreed and handed their son back to Angemon. Angemon took off out of the open hospital window, heading for the Holy Court Armada's back garden.

 

A few minutes later, the medical Angewomon returned with a clipboard and stopped short when she realized Angemon was longer in the room. “Uh, where?” She asked, confused.

 

Yumiko turned away from her, offering only one word. “Burial...”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! I decided to write what happened to Angemon and Yumiko nine months later. Was anyone expecting that ending? Shush Aiko, you already knew 'cause you helped with the idea of this~  
> Challenges: Digimon Diversity General section B70: write a pre-canon fic; Pairing Diversity #7: regrets; AU Diversity (what if! AU) #49: wretched; Original Character #11: awful.


End file.
